The Althistorical Games Wikia:Community Portal
The concept You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! #Help desk #User help! #Staff notes #Site news #Welcome to the watercooler Useful links #How to make a good map. #Water cooler #Help desk #Policy #Privacy Policy #Copyright laws #Blog policy #Useful info and site stats! # #About #Terms of Use # #Copyright laws # # #How to make a good map. #Water cooler #Help desk #General map game rules #Policy #Privacy Policy #Copyright laws #Blog policy #http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Spam_filter_problems|Spam filter problems #http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Video_Embed_Tool|Video Embed Tool #http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Community_guidelines|Community guidelines #http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Contacting_Wikia|Contacting Wikia #http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Contributing|Contributing #http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Getting_Technical|Getting Technical #http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Managing_Your_Account|Managing Your Account #http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Uploading_files|Help uploading files For more statistics, go to and or for a more detailed version, also go . For a full list of help pages, see , which includes help pages shared across Wikia. Create? width=26 buttonlabel=Create article break=yes bgcolor=f8fcff Current time: Latest activity Category:Help Category:Community Portal Category:Community